Nottingham Outlaws
The Nottingham Outlaws are an American football team currently playing in BUAFL Conference 2 Southern Division. The Outlaws were a consistent competitor in the BCAFL since their inaugural season in 1996-7. Having missed the postseason in their first six seasons, Nottingham has made the playoffs in four of the past six seasons, including a division title in 2003. History The Nottingham Outlaws were set up at the University of Nottingham in 1995 by a dedicated group of former youth football players, led by James Fisher and James Naylor. There was extensive initial interest among players at the university, and the club benefited by being able to purchase kit from the Bedford Bombardiers, a former BAFA Senior League team. After two months of intensive practice, the Outlaws defeated the Derby Braves in a controlled scrimmage. In the spring, they participated in a tournament at Hertfordshire, where they defeated both the Hertfordshire Hurricanes and Derby again. In the Outlaws' first year in the League, they attained a surprising 5-3 record and finished second in the Central Division behind national champion Loughborough Aces. The 2002/03 season proved to be the most successful in the Outlaws history. Following the appointment of Paul Sherratt as head coach, the team won their division 6-2, shutting out every team in the division in the process. In a season that saw them reach the Conference semi-finals, only to lose to the eventual College Bowl winners Stirling Clansmen, the Outlaws were rewarded with the BCAFL Team of the Year Award. Since then, the team has enjoyed moderate success, with three more playoff appearances. In 2008 they beat Stirling Clansmen to win their second ever playoff game and avenging their defeat of five years previous. Following the BUAFL proclamation that from the 2009-2010 season onwards players could only be recruited from a single institution the Outlaws split into the University of Nottingham Outlaws and the Nottingham Trent University Renegades. 7 February 2010 saw the first official varsity match between the Outlaws and the Renegades with NTU claiming a 14-6 victory in a closely fought game. Season-by-Season record Hall Of Fame Inductees The Nottingham Outlaws Hall of Fame recognises those players that have made an outstanding contribution to the team on the field of play. The first induction was made in 2003, and players have been submitted annually since 2005. These inductions traditionally take place during the Outlaws' old boys weekend. Players become eligible for the Hall of Fame in the second season after leaving university. In addition to this, the Nottingham Outlaws have retired two playing numbers, in recognition of outstanding service to the club off the field. #78 in honour of James Fisher who was a major part of founding the club. Also #24 in honour of Andrew Phillips, who helped to keep the club running for many years when they ran into financial difficulties. 09-10 Season 08-09 Season 07-08 Season The 07-08 Season was one of the most successful in the clubs history, advancing to the second round of playoffs before losing away at Newcastle. Playoffs Current Committee Current roster See also *British Universities American Football League *British Collegiate American Football League External links *Nottingham Outlaws Official Site *BUAFL *BCAFL History 1995-2007 Category:BUAFL teams